A Gleeful Romance For The New Girl
by It'sDemiNotLovato
Summary: What happens when Quinn Fabray transfers to WMHS and a certain tall football player finds himself falling for her? A wild love story ensues...
1. Chapter 1

**A GLEEFUL ROMANCE FOR THE NEW GIRL**

**Chapter 1**

**Setting: William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio.**

**Who: Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and others.**

**When: Junior year for Quinn and Finn, set after Grilled Cheesus and before Duets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

**I know I've already posted this story before but I've changed it so it will be slightly different in the next few chapters. So for this story to work I want you to all imagine that Rachel and Finn were never together after Regionals and that Sam had already joined New Directions at the start of the school year. Oh and Quinn is also new to William McKinley High School. Happy reading!**

Finn Hudson wasn't exactly your average high school Junior. Sure, he played football, he didn't listen in school and he liked girls, a lot, but what made him stand out from the average rest was his height. Finn often got teased about his mom 'running off with a giant' or about having 'tree trunks' as legs, so even though he was considered a part of the jock clique, he mostly kept to himself. It surprised him quite a bit when he shut his locker to find a pretty girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes standing next to him.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Quinn Fabray and I just transferred here from another school, even though I didn't have many friends there I still didn't want to come but my parents made me because they thought I'd do better here…" The last part came out as a jumble and she blushed slightly as if she'd made a mistake.

"Cool," Finn said. "I'm Finn Hudson and that's pretty much my life story."

Quinn burst out laughing at that then blushed again. She looked at his letterman jacket. "So I take it you like to play football?"

Finn nodded. It seemed unusual that this girl was paying attention to him, most of the girls just walked straight by.

Quinn smiled at him again. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

He paused for a moment. "I guess just because it gives me something to do."

She half laughed at that and was about to ask him another question as a group of Cheerios shoved her into the lockers. "Go back to where you belong, Fabray," said a Latino Cheerio.

Finn frowned at them as they walked off and rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Quinn straightened up and dusted off her light blue dress. "Yeah I should be, I'm kind of getting used to it by now."

He frowned again. "So they've done it before?"

She nodded but then smiled and placed a hand on his upper arm. "Don't worry about it. I think I know how to handle a bunch of drama queens." She laughed at her own joke. "I'll see you around… Finn," Quinn smiled when she said his name them walked off down the hallway.

Finn watched her walk away wondering what had just happened.

"So how do a couple of drinks tonight sound?" a boy called Noah Puckerman asked Finn out on the football field at William McKinley High School.

"Dude, how do you even manage to get alcohol at this age?" Finn said, passing a ball to him.

Puck caught the ball effortlessly and smirked. "It's all about charming the ladies." He tossed the ball from hand to hand. "Speaking of which, have you checked out that Quinn chick? I wouldn't mind getting into her bed," Puck passed the ball back to Finn.

As if summoned by magic, Quinn Fabray appeared on the running track that surrounded the field. Finn spotted her out of the corner of his eye and watched her do some warm up stretches in a pair of red shorts and a grey WMHS Athletics Department t-shirt that was obviously several sizes too big for her.

"Dude, I don't think she's like that. She seems too innocent," he said passing the ball to Puck.

Puck snorted. "Trust me, the innocent ones are always the ones that walk around with their legs wide open. One smile from any guy and I bet she'd be dropping her panties," he said, staring at her and licking his lips.

For some reason this made Finn's blood boil. "Hey! Don't you damn talk about her that way!" He stormed over to Puck and grabbed him by the collar, making him drop the football.

"Chill out, man," said Puck, pushing him away. "It was just a joke."

Finn scoffed at this. "Whatever, I'm out of here," And with that he walked away and over to Quinn.

x

Quinn had just finished stretching her thigh muscles when she felt a shadow tower over her. Squinting, she stood up to face the boy in the football uniform when she realised it was Finn. "Um, hey Finn," she said kind of nervously.

He stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to say, and for some reason she found this cute.

"Hey Quinn," he said, turning slightly red and giving her a goofy grin.

'Oh my god, I think that grin just melted my heart,' she thought and smiled back at him. "I'm guessing you had football practice?" she asked, eyeing his uniform.

"Yeah I did but I decided to leave early because some guys were being idiots," Finn answered, glaring back at Puck. He turned to face her. "What about you?"

Quinn had been daydreaming, for some reason, about her and Finn going on a date when his voice snapped her back to reality. "What do you mean 'what about me'?" She asked looking confused.

Finn made an awkward gesture to her clothes. "What are you, you know, doing dressed like this?"

Quinn smiled at him making him think: 'Wow this girl is kind of cool… and pretty.'

"Oh, I was just going to go for a quick run to clear my mind. I haven't really been able to think lately because of all the moving stuff."

Finn nodded. "Well I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna come to Glee Club later? It's this place where we sing and dance and it's actually a lot of fun… but obviously you're busy."

Quinn shook her head quickly. "No I'd love to come. Just let me go get changed and I'll meet you back out here." She smiled at him and walked away smiling to herself as well. 'This is going to be so much fun,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I might actually have feelings for this guy…' She gulped at the thought and slowly got changed, unable to shake away that uneasy feeling she had.

**So that was chapter 1, I hope you guys all liked it. I'll try my hardest to get chapter 2 up soon and finish chapter 5 (I know, I'm that far ahead XD) but I can't make any promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A GLEEFUL ROMANCE FOR THE NEW GIRL**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Setting: William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio.**

**Who: Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and other Glee Club members.**

**When: Junior year for Quinn and Finn, set after Grilled Cheesus and before Duets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

**I'm going to apologise beforehand for any mistakes. I'm just in a really big rush to get this written and posted. Enjoy! **

Nobody batted an eyelid as Finn Hudson walked into the choir room at school, but suddenly there were whispers and stares when a petite blonde girl followed him in.

"Who is she?" An African-American girl called Mercedes Jones asked an Asian goth-girl named Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Ugh, look at what the cat dragged in," the Latino from earlier, Santana Lopez, said to her blonde friend, Brittany Pierce.

"Wait, where did the cat go?" Asked Brittany, looking confused.

The jock group, made up of Mike Chang, Sam Evans and Puck turned to look at her, with the exception of Puck who just sat there and rolled his eyes.

An overly-active brunette girl leaped out of her seat and nearly ran over to Quinn. "Hello," she said, smiling with her teeth and holding out her hand. "I am Rachel Berry, co-captain of this Glee Club and lead vocalist too. I would like to formally say: welcome to New Directions!"

Quinn warily shook hands with this girl. "Um, hi, I'm Quinn Fabray."

Rachel beamed at her. 'I'm so glad that you could join us, Quinn. I hope that we become very good friends in the future. Now why don't you come take a seat?"

Quinn glanced at Finn who was deep in conversation with the Asian boy, Mike Chang. "Sure," she said, feeling a bit disappointed. "That sounds great."

Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her to a couple of free seats in the front row as Glee Club director, Mr Schuester, walked in.

"Alright guys," he said, placing some music sheet on top of the piano. "Let's get started! Kurt, why don't you show us the solo you've been working on?"

A pale boy that was clad in obviously expensive designer clothes stood up, but Rachel quickly butted in. "Excuse me, Mr Schue," she said, standing up too. "I would like to introduce a new person that has joined our club." She quickly pulled Quinn up and into the middle of the room. "Everybody, this is Quinn Fabray.

Quinn stood there and smiled shyly, feeling herself turn slightly red. 'Crap,' she thought. 'I'm blushing. Why do I always act like an idiot in front of large groups of people?'

Mr Schuester looked at her with interest. "So you're new here, Quinn?"

She nodded.

"Have you ever sung before?"

"Sort of," she said, thinking. "I used to sing for my church choir."

He nodded too. "Do you think you could give it a shot now?"

Quinn felt herself relax more as the conversation progressed. She looked around at all the people in the room and thought: 'Why not? Maybe I'll surprise them and myself.' "Sure," she said to Mr Schue.

"Great," he said, clapping his hands and taking a seat. "Finn will back you up on the drums. What song did you have in mind?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "Next To Me?"

Mr Schue smiled at her choice as Finn stood up and left the rest of the jocks to sit down behind the drums. "Great choice. We're not going to stop you."

Quinn took a deep breath as the piano bars filled the room and Finn started playing the drums.

"You won't find him drinking at the tables

Rolling dice and staying out 'til three

You won't ever find him being unfaithful…" she glanced at Finn, smiling slightly.

"You will find him, you'll find him next to me."

Quinn started tapping along to the rhythm.

"You won't find him trying to chase the devil

For money, fame, for power out of grief

You won't ever find him where the rest go

You will find him, you'll find him next to me."

She walked over to Finn while she was singing, as Mercedes and Santana joined in the chorus.

"Next to me, ooooh

Next to me, ooooh

Next to me, ooooh

You will find him, you'll find him next to me."

Quinn started dancing while the rest of the Glee Club joined in.

"… You will find him, you'll find him next to me," she sang the last line softly to Finn who finished on the drums.

Mr Schue ran over and clapped her on the back. "I think we just found a new New Directioner!"

Quinn blushed again as everyone started cheering for her. She looked over to the drums and saw Finn smiling at her and pumping a fist in the air.

x

"Hey Finn! Wait up!" Finn turned around and saw Quinn running after him.

"So, what did you think?" She asked when she caught up to him after Glee rehearsal. "Did you like the song?"

Finn grinned, remembering when he was playing the drums. 'Damn this girl is good.' He thought at the time. 'And kind of hot.' He thought when she started dancing in front of him.

"You totally rocked that!" He said out loud. "And you looked like you enjoyed yourself."

Quinn nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I did really enjoy it. I think I'll come back next time."

Finn smiled at this. "That's great. You'll have a lot of fun, I swear." He started walk off down the hallway. "I've got to go, Q,' he said, checking his phone. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn said goodbye, smiling to herself. And thought: 'Wow, he called me "Q".' And with that she walked away too.

**Hope you liked it. I HAD to put my favourite song (Next To Me by Emeli Sande) in there and I thought it would be the perfect song to show Quinn coming to terms with her feelings for Finn. I'll try to post the next chapter up next week; it includes some more romance with a few slushies thrown in for fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A GLEEFUL ROMANCE FOR THE NEW GIRL**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Setting: William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio.**

**Who: Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and other Glee Club members.**

**When: Junior year for Quinn and Finn, set after Grilled Cheesus and before Duets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

**And here's chapter 3! Happy reading! Reviews welcomed.**

The next day, Quinn was walking down the hall at McKinley when out of nowhere she found herself surrounded by a group of football players.

"Welcome to Glee Club, Loser," one of them said and suddenly she was covered in a cold blue liquid and chunks of ice.

"Oh my God," said a quiet voice as the boys ran off laughing. "Are you okay?"

Quinn felt close to tears as she shook her head and wiped slush from her eyes. She looked up and noticed the voice belonged to the Asian girl from Glee.

"Here," said the girl as she grabbed Quinn's arm. "I'll help you clean up." And she pulled Quinn into the nearest girls' toilets.

"Thank you," said Quinn as the girl handed her a wash cloth. "This is kind of embarrassing but I don't know your name."

The girl laughed. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, but you can just call me Tina."

Quinn smiled at her. "I'm Quinn, but you already know that from Glee yesterday."

Tina smiled too. "I totally loved that song you sang," and she started humming it under her breath.

Quinn watched her while wiping the slushy off her clothes and then joined in with her, singing softly. "You won't find him drinking at the tables," she sang.

"Rolling dice and staying out 'til three," Tina smiled and took the wash cloth off Quinn, wringing it out.

"You won't ever find him being unfaithful," Quinn sang, grinning.

"You will find him, you'll find him next to me," they both finished off.

"That was totally cool," Tina said and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"If anybody had asked me what I'd be doing today the last thing I'd say would be singing in the toilets," Quinn laughed and stood up. "Thanks for coming to my rescue after that slushy shower."

Tina smiled. "You're welcome. It was nice meeting you, even under these circumstances. If you want, you can come hang out in the choir room at lunch."

Quinn nodded, smiling. "I'd love to. I guess I'll see you then," she said to Tina, waving goodbye and walking out of the toilets.

x

Finn was walking down the hallway, about to go to his next class when he saw a familiar blonde head emerge from the girl's toilets.

"Hey Q!" He shouted and saw her turn around, smiling when she figured out who the voice belonged to.

"Hi Finn," she said as he walked up to her.

"What class-" He stopped talking when he saw the blue stains on her white floral dress. "What happened to you?" Finn asked, looking shocked.

Quinn glanced down at her dress and then looked back up at him. "Oh, a couple of football players just hit me with a slushy," she whispered slightly and felt herself tearing up again.

Finn was seeing red. "Who?" He asked, although he knew perfectly well who it was and saw one of them coming down the hallway at that moment.

"What the hell, Karofsky?" He shouted, pushing a slightly over-weight boy with brown hair into the lockers.

Dave Karofsky eyed Quinn up and down. "Saw what I did to your little Glee friend did we?"

Finn smashed his fist into the locker next to Karofsky's head. "You'll stay away from her if you know what's good for you!"

"Finn…" Quinn started, but both of the boys ignored her.

"Is she your girlfriend, huh Hudson?" He looked at Quinn and pushed Finn away. "Honestly, you could do a lot better than him. Come talk to me when you want a man with real balls."

Finn lunged as soon as he said that and went to punch Karofsky in the nose who quickly blocked him and punched Finn in the eye before Mr Schuester ran in to separate them,

"Oi! Break it up you two!" He shouted and shoved Dave away, making him walk off in the other direction.

Mr Schue turned around to face Finn. "You better go see the school nurse about your eye."

Quinn finally spoke up and they both looked at her. "I'll take him, Mr Schuester," she offered, quietly.

x

Five minutes later, Quinn was sitting in a chair next to Finn who was lying on the bed, and holding a pack of ice up to his eye.

She lifted it away gingerly and winced at what she saw. "That's going to hurt tomorrow."

Finn smiled slightly at her. "I reckon it's worth it."

Quinn looked down at her lap. "Thank you for what you did… But you didn't have to."

He sat up on his elbows. "It was my duty, to defend your honour and all. I hated him pushing you around."

Quinn smiled at him. "You know this isn't the 18th century, I can take care of myself."

Finn looked at her. "Why would you do that when you have me?" He reached over and took her hand.

Quinn leaned in close to him, almost whispering. "I don't know…"

Finn leaned in to kiss her but suddenly she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said, standing up. "I-I can't do this." Quinn grabbed her bag and ran from the tiny room.

"Wait," Finn said, but she was already gone.

**For some reason I find it kinda hot when Finn gets all defensive on Glee so I had to find a way to put that in there for Quinn. Also… Everybody gets slushied eventually. I'll try to put up chapter 4 next week. Sorry for any mistakes I made.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A GLEEFUL ROMANCE FOR THE NEW GIRL**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Setting: William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio.**

**Who: Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and other Glee Club members.**

**When: Junior year for Quinn and Finn, set after Grilled Cheesus and before Duets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

**I'm apologising for any errors ahead of time. I kinda type to fast and leave things out, but enjoy! Some coarse language involved. If you can't handle it, don't read it.**

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Quinn thought as she ran down the hallway with tears spilling from her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt herself crash into someone and fall to the floor.

"Woah," said the person, falling back into the lockers.

"S-Sorry," Quinn said, standing up and trying to hide her tears. She looked up and realised the person she ran into was the guy Finn had been talking to on the football field yesterday.

He seemed to recognise her too. "Hey, you're that Quinn chick, aren't you? I'm Puck."

Quinn nodded.

"Woah," Puck said again. "Have you been crying?"

She shook her head and sniffed. "N-No."

Puck frowned at her. "Oh come on, even I know that's a lie."

Quinn sighed. "Fine, something happened and made me cry. Happy?"

Puck looked worried, a rare look. "What happened?"

Quinn teared up again. "Let's just say I made a really stupid mistake. And then F-Finn tried to kiss me and everything came flooding back." She pushed past him. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go." And she ran off crying again.

X – X – X– X –X

"Oof," Finn grunted as his fist connected with the punching bag.

Puck walked up and clapped him on the shoulder. "Nice going, man."

Finn stopped hitting the bag and looked at him with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"You tried to kiss her? Major girl foul, dude."

Finn reluctantly went and sat down on one of the benches in the boys' locker room. "How did you find out about that?"

"Quinn ran into me in the hallway, pretty much crying a river," Puck replied as he walked around the punching bag and leant against some lockers.

Finn felt a pang in his heart. "Damn, I made her cry?"

Puck thought for a moment. "She didn't say that it was you that made her cry, it was a stupid memory or something." He shrugged and went and sat down next to Finn. "Look man, you should go talk to her. I would but I realise that you totally dig her and I wouldn't steal my bro's girl."

Finn looked at Puck. "You really think I should?"

Puck punched him lightly on the shoulder and stood up. "Well look at it this way, if you go talk to her you'll finally get rid of Berry." And with those last words he stood up and made his way out of the locker room.

'I guess I could try,' Finn thought to himself.

X – X – X– X –X

Quinn had finally managed to pull it together and walked into the choir room to join Tina for lunch. Suddenly, she walked back out again but not before a certain someone looked up and saw her briefly in the doorway.

"Quinn!" Finn shouted as he reached the door, but she was already running.

"Quinn! Stop!" He shouted again and finally managed to catch up, moving to stand in front of her.

Quinn avoided his gaze but he saw her tear-filled eyes.

Finn looked around. "Come on," he said, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her into an empty classroom next to them. Quinn perched herself on the edge of a table by the window and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve as Finn shut the door and walked over to her.

"Look Quinn," he started. "I want to apologise-"

"There's nothing to apologise for," Quinn interrupted with a shaky breath. "I have something I need to tell you."

Finn sat on the table opposite Quinn and watched her carefully.

She looked at the ground. "I really wanted to kiss you before in the nurse's office," she nearly whispered. "But there was something stopping me. Just over a year ago, at my old school, I had a boyfriend called Elliot Jackson, I guess you could say he _was_ a good guy. B-But one night, after a school football game, we were making out and the bleachers and one thing lead to another and…" Quinn gulped. "… He raped me."

Finn was shocked. "That son of a bitch!" He shouted, pounding a fist on the edge of the table.

Quinn started to cry. "B-But that's not all. H-He got me pregnant and went around telling everyone that I was a slut and had slept with the whole football team. I-I gave the baby up for adoption and transferred schools but the scars are still there…"

Finn moved towards her and hugged her. "God, I'm so sorry, Quinn"

She pushed him away and sniffed. "I'm sorry Finn," she said, backing away. "But I can't be with you." Quinn turned and ran from the room.

X – X – X– X –X

Puck sensed something was up when Finn joined the rest of the jocks on the bleachers and didn't even acknowledge they were there.

Finn felt like somebody had dropped a bomb on him. He couldn't believe somebody could do something as terrible as that to someone as sweet as Quinn. So when Puck asked him what was wrong he wasn't even paying attention to what he said.

"He raped her… She got pregnant…" He shook his head in disbelief.

Finn knew something was wrong when the other jocks stopped talking.

"Oh crap." He stood up suddenly and turned to face them.

"You can't tell anybody about what I just said about Quinn." But Finn knew he was too late to stop it when two Cheerios who were sitting nearby exchanged whispers and glanced over at him, shocked.

Mike Chand stood up and slapped him on the shoulder. "You just landed yourself in some deep shit, mate." With that he walked off with Sam Evans and Puck who both gave him awkward looks.

Finn sat down again and buried his head in his hands. 'I'm such an idiot!' He kicked at the seat in front of him in frustration but only succeeded in getting a sore foot. 'Unless...' he thought and stood up quickly, nearly running over to the Cheerios.

"Look," he said, exchanging looks with both of them. "I know you overhead what I said back there and I would be extremely grateful if you didn't tell anyone about it."

"Too late, I already texted Santana about it," the brunette one said.

Finn's face fell.

"We're sorry," said the other red-haired one and they both stood up and walked off.

Finn didn't even want to see the heartbroken look on Quinn's face the next day when she'd realise what had happened.

**I know it's been a while since I updated but I hope you were happy with the suspense (or laziness) I built up for this chapter. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A GLEEFUL ROMANCE FOR THE NEW GIRL**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Setting: William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio.**

**Who: Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Miss Pillsbury and other Glee Club members.**

**When: Junior year for Quinn and Finn, set after Grilled Cheesus and before Duets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

As soon as she walked into McKinley High, it was clear to Quinn that everybody knew her secret.

Fighting back tears, she walked up to her locker and pulled it open, only to find a piece of paper sitting on top of her school books. Quinn opened the note up with shaky hands. 'Nice going, Preggo,' she read to herself. 'I honestly didn't think you were one to hoist your legs behind your ears in the back of the nearest car you could find. The whole football team is looking forward to some action from you.' Quinn dropped the note and slid down the lockers, sat on the floor and cried into her hands.

X – X – X– X –X

Emma Pillsbury was running late that morning – a rare occasion for her. Avoiding spots of gum on the floor and patches of dirt that looked a bit dubious, she walked briskly down the hallway, stopping when she saw a blonde girl sobbing with her head in her arms.

Miss Pillsbury looked around the hallway, which was empty due to the bell going ten minutes earlier, before speaking to the student. "Um, excuse me," she said rather quietly at first then she cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

X – X – X– X –X

'I wish I had never come here!' Quinn thought to herself, still crying into her arms. 'I wish I could just run away and hide from the rest of the world.'

"Excuse me?" Quinn suddenly heard a voice say.

She lifted her head from her arms to look at a red-haired teacher through her tear-filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" The teacher asked, giving her a worried look.

Quinn shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "N-No."

The teacher walked up to her, bending down and glancing at the floor with a weary look. "Why don't you come have a little chat with me in my office? I'm Miss Pillsbury, by the way, the school's guidance counsellor."

Quinn sniffed which caused Miss Pillsbury to grimace. "I doubt any guidance could fix the situation I'm in now."

Miss Pillsbury gave her a bright smile. "Why don't we give it a try?"

X – X – X– X –X

Five minutes later, Quinn found herself sitting in front of a desk with Miss Pillsbury opposite her, squirting more than enough sanitizer into her hands and rubbing them thoroughly. "So," she said after she made sure her hands were 100% germ-free. "Do you want to tell me what it was that caused me to find you in tears on the slightly-unclean hallway floor?"

Quinn looked down at her hands. "I honestly thought you would know by now… Everybody else does."

Miss Pillsbury nodded uncomfortably. 'I know that it might be difficult for you, but why don't you tell me exactly what it is that caused you so much grief earlier?"

Quinn sighed and looked through the window that covered one of the walls. "It's just a rumour…" She looked back down sadly. "A rumour that just happens to be true."

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "Okay, um, do you know who might have started this 'rumour'?"

Quinn teared up, nearly whispering. "Yes… I-I thought he was someone I could trust… Someone who would never do something that would hurt me." She gulped. "I guess I was w-wrong."

The guidance counsellor was insistent on doing her job properly so she kept trying to press the issue. "So what exactly was it that this boy spread?"

The blonde student started to cry again. "I told Finn how I got raped last year and how I got pregnant and n-now the whole school knows…" Quinn had to stop talking so she could wipe away her tears. "This was meant to be a whole new start for me at this school but now…"

Miss Pillsbury couldn't help but reveal the shock she was feeling. "Oh my..." Was all she could manage to choke out.

Suddenly, Quinn stood up. "Thank you very much Miss Pillsbury, but I don't think your guidance can help me after all." Still wiping tears from her eyes, she ran from the room.

X – X – X– X –X

Finn left the Spanish classroom as soon as he could. 'God, irregular verbs are bor-' He stopped in his train of thought when he saw a piece of paper sitting on the floor by Quinn's locker. He picked it up and read the note, nearly dropping it out of anger and worry afterwards. "Oh shit…" He muttered to himself and stuck the piece of paper in the pocket of his letterman jacket. "Shit!" He shouted, punching the locker door next to him and wincing in pain afterwards.

"I heard Tubbers has been crying in the toilets all period," Finn heard Santana Lopez say as she walked past.

"How could Quinn cry in the toilet when it's already full of water?" Brittany asked with a confused look.

Finn ran to catch up with them. "Hey, do you know where Quinn is now?"

Santana turned around to face him and put a hand on her hip, smirking. "Last I heard, she's still crying her eyes out in the girl's bathroom by the school library, but good luck trying to –"

"Thanks!" Finn said, cutting her off and quickly making his way towards the library.

X – X – X– X –X

Quinn stood in front of the mirror, wiping away her endless cascade of tears. 'Pull it together, Q…" She muttered to herself as she took a shaky breath.

"Quinn?" She heard a voice call her name – a voice that definitely sounded like it didn't belong in the girls' bathroom.

"F-Finn?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah, it's me," the voice replied. "Before I come in can you check that there's no one else in there?"

'He's such a dork sometimes.' She thought to herself as she smiled he first small smile of the day. "D-Don't worry, the coast's clear."

Finn appeared from around the corner and looked at her sadly. "Um, hey," he said, rather nervously.

"Hi."

Quinn surprised both herself and Finn with the cold tone she spoke in.

"Look," Finn said. "I want to apologise. I didn't mean to let out your secret but I was being an idiot and it kind of happened anyway. I know you're upset Quinn and I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine," that cold tone replied again and she looked away, avoiding his gaze in the mirror.

Finn spoke quietly. "I saw the note, Quinn." He frowned slightly at this.

"Oh, was all she could say in return.

He took a step towards her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Finn touched her arm gently and she jumped as if she'd been shocked. "You know you can tell me anything."

Quinn saw the concerned look in his eyes and teared up again. "Not this time." And she pushed past him, leaving Finn standing by himself in the bathroom.

**It's school holidays so I'll try get the next chapter up and write more for the story – there's no more chasing in the next chapter, it's full confrontation time. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A GLEEFUL ROMANCE FOR THE NEW GIRL**

**Chapter 6**

**Setting: William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio.**

**Who: Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson and other Glee Club members.**

**When: Junior year for Quinn and Finn, set after Grilled Cheesus and before Duets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

**A very happy chapter! I had fun writing this and I hope you feel the same reading it.**

Slowly days merged into weeks for Quinn at McKinley High. It had been just over a month since everybody found out her secret and she was still trying desperately not to gain any unwanted attention. Quinn still attended Glee Club after school, but she made sure she didn't get any of the solos or any of the leads. She still ate lunch in the choir room but whenever she saw Finn there she always made an excuse and crept away to hide in the library. Her efforts to avoid him didn't go unnoticed by other members of New Directions and one morning she found herself cornered by Tina, Mercedes and Rachel by her locker.

"Quinn, we need to talk," demanded Mercedes.

Quinn had a vague idea about what was to come and picked up some books from her locker. "Can't it wait? I have to go study for my History test."

"Enough with the procrastinating," said Rachel, attempting to put on her smart demeanour again. "This needs to be settled here and now. We all know you have feelings for Finn, Quinn."

Quinn slowly shut her locker, sighed, and turned to face the group. "So what exactly is it you want from me?"

Tina spoke up. "You're only making it harder for yourself by running from him."

Quinn frowned. "You know nothing about me! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"I do," said Rachel. "Do you think I don't have people laughing behind my back or making rude comments on my MySpace videos?"

For once, Mercedes nodded in agreement. "I'm only one of eight black students in this school."

"I used to get teased about having a stutter," Tina contributed.

Rachel looked around at them all then turned back to Quinn. "We all know what it's like to be in your shoes, Quinn, but we've all stood and fought. I certainly haven't let those nasty comments get in the way of my strict routine of posting a video every day. If they don't like my talent they can simply-"

Mercedes cut Rachel off. "What Rachel is trying to say is that if you really want something you shouldn't let anything get in the way of your happiness."

Tina nodded as Quinn cast a dubious eye at the three. "We all know you want Finn so you should go get him."

Quinn smiled sadly at them. "I wish it was that easy. He was so nice and caring to me, but I was a cold-hearted bitch back to him. I doubt he wants anything to do with me now."

Mercedes, Rachel and Tina all exchanged knowing smiles.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Mercedes as she grabbed Quinn's arm. "Come on, we have a surprise for you in Glee Club." She started to pull a bewildered Quinn to the choir room with the others following behind.

X – X – X– X –X

Everybody was already waiting when Quinn and the other girls entered the choir room. Finn took a nervous breath as he stood at the front of the room with the other Glee boys.

"Alright," said Mr Schue, clapping his hands – something he had a habit of always doing. "Everyone's here now so why don't you take it away, boys?"

Finn nodded and smiled around at the members. "Before we start, I just wanted to say that this song is dedicated to a special someone in the audience," he looked at Quinn when he said this, "and I'm using it as an apology and to show how nobody cares about your past here. You're an amazing person and that's all that matters to us."

Quinn blushed as she felt everybody look in her direction.

"Okay," Finn muttered, moving back to stand with the other boys and he opened his mouth to sing the first notes.

"Isn't she lovely?

Isn't she wonderful?

Isn't she precious?

Less than one minute old

I never thought, through love we'd be

Making one as lovely as she

But isn't she lovely made from love?"

Finn dragged a chair over and sat down facing Quinn.

"Isn't she pretty?" He sang.

"Truly the angels' best

Boy, I'm so happy

We have been heaven blessed."

He placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I can't believe what God has done

Through us he's given life to one."

Quinn placed a hand over his and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"But, isn't she lovely made from love?"

Finn stood up again and slowly let go of her hand as the other boys started singing with him.

"Isn't she lovely?

Life and love are the same

Life is Quinn…" Quinn laughed in disbelief at this.

"… The meaning of her name

Baby, it could have not been done

Without you who conceived the one

So very lovely made from love."

Quinn sat in shock after the song finished. She couldn't believe it.

Finn smiled nervously. "So… What did you think?"

Quinn bit her lower lip then stood up and walked over to Finn. "Thank you," she whispered and hugged him.

Finn smiled and held her close. "You're welcome, Q," he said and kissed he softly.

This time Quinn didn't run or cry, she kissed him back, feeling, for the first time since she came to WMHS, like she belonged.

**There may be a bit of a hiatus between this chapter and the next few but I promise the ones that follow will be very long and hopefully fulfilling too. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A GLEEFUL ROMANCE FOR THE NEW GIRL**

**Chapter 7**

**Setting: William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio.**

**Who: Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and other Glee Club members.**

**When: Junior year for Quinn and Finn, set during Duets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee (apart from my DVDs and CDs I bought with my own money) or any products mentioned below.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a bad case of writer's block plus exams. However, I have a two-three month holiday coming up so I promise there will be more to come and more frequently too. It's a bit longer than usual and the second part of duets week will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Duets," Mr Schuester wrote the word on the small whiteboard with a flourish. "Can anybody tell me the meaning of this word?"

At that moment, a pair of hazel eyes locked with a pair of deep brown eyes and a smile crept onto the faces of the two.

Ever since what the other Glee Clubbers liked to call 'the kiss of the century', Finn and Quinn had come to be known as a power couple. Wherever one was, the other wasn't far behind and vice versa. Seeing as they were always stuck together like glue, they simply merged into one – Fuinn. If they both disappeared at any time, the question echoing out of peoples' mouths would be "Where did Fuinn go?" So, it was at this moment, after Mr Schue spoke, when nobody was surprised when Finn put his hand up in the air.

"Mr Schue, are we allowed to choose our own partners?"

The blonde next to him graced him with a smile as the fingers of Finn's other hand intertwined with Quinn's.

The Glee Club director broke into a smile. "Yes, I am happy to announce that you may choose your own duet partner for this assignment."

Various cheers and claps broke out around the room as Finn leaned over and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "So, who are you thinking of singing with?"

Quinn giggled. "I don't-"

"Finn!" A shrill voice called from over the room; a voice that belonged to one Rachel Berry. The brunette made a gesture for Finn to come talk to her.

Finn raised an eyebrow then looked at Quinn. "I guess I'll be right back." He walked away, leaving Quinn by herself.

She sat and watched as the two got caught up deep in conversation. Quinn was just about to go see what was going on when she felt a presence lean on the back of her chair.

"So, what's happening?" A cocky voice spoke up behind her.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder. "What do you want, Puck?" She rolled his name bitterly off of her tongue.

"Ouch," the mohawked boy smirked. "When did the sugary Quinn turn so sour?"

The blonde let out a mocking laugh. "Cut the crap, Puckerman. What do you want?"

"I have a proposal for you."

Quinn scoffed. "What do you have that I could possibly want?"

'A singing voice," Puck replied with his trademark smirk. "I think we should be duet partners."

A frown graced Quinn's perfect features. "But I already have a duet partner…" She gazed towards Finn.

Puck could pick up the uncertainty in her voice. "Please, I think Finn's too busy with Berry." He nodded his head towards the two brunettes busy looking over sheet music.

Quinn bit down on her lower lip. "Oh…" Was all she could say.

"So, do we have a partnership?"

Quinn turned her head away, feeling sick as she muttered her answer. "Okay," she said, the sound of the bell nearly drowning her out.

X – X – X– X –X

"Hey, Q!" Finn's voice rang out as Quinn sorted through the books in her locker.

"Hello, Finn," she replied, her voice missing the happy tone it usually carried.

The tall boy leaned in to kiss her cheek, but stopped when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. "Is there something wrong…?" He asked with a small frown.

Quinn turned away from her locker and avoided Finn's gaze. "Nothing," she replied, hugging her algebra book in a tighter embrace.

"Finn arched an eyebrow. "I think we can both tell that's not true."

Quinn finally looked into his eyes with cold, empty ones herself. "Well, if you can tell that then I guess you're smart enough to figure out what's wrong!" She slammed her locker door shut and started walking away down the hall.

Finn frowned in confusion and strode after his girlfriend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The blonde stopped in her tracks and scoffed, turning to face him. "Don't you dare play dumb with me, Hudson! I may be blonde, but I'm sure as hell not stupid!"

Finn knew that when she called him Hudson he was in deep trouble. She only did that when she was really mad.

"Is this about our date on Saturday? I told you I had to cancel because Coach Beiste scheduled in another football practice…"

"No, this isn't about Saturday. It's about you and… that thing!"

Finn looked confused. "That thing…?"

"Rachel!" Quinn looked close to tears and she gave a few people watching from their lockers furious looks. "Do you know how humiliating it is for me?" She turned back to Finn as a tear escaped out the corner of her eye. "I'm your girlfriend and yet here you are planning duets and getting friendly with another girl!"

Finn laughed in disbelief. "Seriously, Quinn? Me and Rachel? We were just planning a group number seeing as we're co-captains and all. I was going to ask you to sing with me, but now I'm having second thoughts…"

Quinn gave him a death glare. "Well, just as well because I already have a duet partner."

Finn looked bewildered. "Who?"

A competitive smirk graced her lips. "Puck."

The tall boy's confusion quickly became a frown again. "What the hell?! Puck! Are you freaking serious?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and hugged the algebra book tighter. "See, it's not so fun when you're on the outside looking in, is it?" Quinn was trying to be strong but the hurt was still raging through her.

Finn narrowed his eyes. "You know, maybe you're right. I think I will go sing with Rachel after all."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

They both glared at each other and then stalked down opposite ends of the hall.

X – X – X– X –X

Three days later, there were shocked looks and hushed whispers as Finn and Quinn ignored each other and went and sat down next to their respective duet partners in the choir room.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked, curiously.

Kurt twirled a strand of his hair around his finger. "It looks like the perfect couple aren't so perfect after all."

Mr Schuester immediately sensed the tension in the group as he entered the room. He also noticed Quinn and Finn were sitting on opposite sides of the room, which was weird. Weren't those two kind of dating or something? He shrugged the thought off and went back to the lesson planned.

"Alright," Mr Schue spoke, "do we have any volunteers that would like to sing first?"

The whole room was quiet for a moment before Quinn stuck her hand up. "I think Puck and I know exactly how to start this thing off," she said, giving the boy himself a mischievous smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Finn scoffed as he saw the look on Quinn's face. 'God, I can't believe this,' he thought to himself. It wasn't like they had broken up; it seemed like more of a lousy game. A thing that had at first been a mistake was now a petty jealousy game. But if this was how Quinn wanted to play, then so be it.

Quinn was upset as she stood at the front of the room. She hated fights – especially the kinds like this one. She's spent the last few nights crying herself to sleep because of Finn ignoring her. But her mom, seeing how distraught Quinn was, gave her some useful advice. "Keep your strength up," she had said. "If they see your weakness then they won't stop until you're in pieces."

Upon remembering this, Quinn took a deep breath and spoke to the room. "Puck and I thought we needed to remind everybody to have a good time seeing as sectionals is drifting closer," she winked to Puck as he stepped forward, playing the guitar and filling the room with song.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed,

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight,

'Cause it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care,

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere,

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight,

'Cause it's always a good time."

Quinn closed her eyes to focus on the mood of the song, and then opened them again. She smiled as the mohawked, muscly boy in front of her morphed into a familiar, softer face with tousled dark brown hair.

"Good morning and goodnight," she sang to the face she was picturing, "I wake up at twilight…"

"It's gonna be alright," Puck joined in as he continued to strum the guitar.

"We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"

"Woah-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh," they both sang as the rest of the club, minus Finn, stood up and cheered,

"Woah-oh-oh,

It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh,

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"

Quinn sat up on the piano clapping her hands while Puck grinned and played the guitar in front of her.

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then," he sang.

"Doesn't matter where, it's always a good time there," Quinn replied to the image in front of her.

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then," Puck repeated as the club started dancing along.

"Woah-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh,

Woah-oh-oh

It's always a good time!

Woah-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"

Quinn felt elated after the duet finished. Puck gave her a hug and Mr Schue congratulated them on a great act to be beaten. But her joy turned to dread as Quinn caught Finn shaking his head at her just before he exited the room.

**So, I understand this isn't AU anymore but it kind of is. I know some of the songs I've mentioned in here hadn't been released back then, but for the sake of the story let's pretend they had. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A GLEEFUL ROMANCE FOR THE NEW GIRL**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Sorry it took so long. Again, some songs mentioned here weren't released back then but whatever. :P  
**  
It seemed like things couldn't get any worse for Quinn.  
But it did.  
After her 'great' duet with Puck, Finn had gone from ignoring her to downright pretending she didn't exist. Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice this because she found herself cornered by the second-to-last person she wanted to talk to.  
"What do you want, Rachel?" Quinn sighed inwardly, giving the other girl a cold glare.  
If Rachel noticed this, she clearly chose to ignore it as she remained stationary in front of one of the exits of the choir room. "To talk," she replied simply.  
The blonde rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "No thanks, Berry. I'm not in the mood to hear about your duet with my... with Finn." She absentmindedly bit her lip after correcting herself.  
Rachel moved away from the door and seated herself in front of the piano. "He wants to sing Broken Strings with me, Quinn." She started playing a quiet tune as Quinn stayed silent for a moment.  
"And you're telling me this why...?"  
"He's hurt, Quinn."  
The other girl felt frustration creep up on her. "Do you think I don't realise that?" She shook her head. "He hurt me first."  
Rachel's fingers paused on the keys briefly. "Revenge can ruin a relationship."  
"And you know these things because you have so much experience," Quinn scoffed.  
The piano notes stumbled as the brunette blushed. "I want to have experience, but... I don't think he's interested."  
"Don't you dare make a move. We're still together in case you-"  
"I didn't mean Finn." Rachel looked down at her hands. "I meant Noah."  
Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Puck? That apparent womaniser?" A laugh escaped her lips.  
"I know what you're thinking, but I guess I can't help feeling this way."  
The expression on Quinn's face softened - she knew exactly what Rachel was talking about. She felt the same way... about Finn.  
Rachel stood up from the piano and turned to face Quinn. "So, I have a business proposal for you. I'll help you win Finn back if you in turn help me on my mission to get Noah." She held her hand out formally, expecting the blonde to shake it.  
Quinn weighed up the deal. On one hand, Rachel was completely to blame for driving a wedge between her and Finn's relationship and she wasn't sure if she wanted anymore 'help' from her. But on the other hand, she needed her boyfriend back. Finn was the best thing that had happened to her and she couldn't lose him.  
Quinn absentmindedly bit her lip as she sealed the deal. "Okay, I'm in."  
Rachel smiled promptly. "Great. Be in the auditorium at 4 pm tomorrow." She quickly turned on her heels, leaving Quinn alone in the choir room.  
Quinn sighed and leaned against the piano. She missed the way things used to be - the amazingly sweet and romantic dates she and Finn went on, the way he always kissed her the first and last times he saw her during the day, and just the way she used to feel by being close to him. Smiling sadly to herself, she opened her mouth and quietly started singing.  
"From the outside... from the outside everyone must be wondering why we try, why do we try?  
Baby in our wildest moments we can be the greatest, we can be the greatest, baby in our wildest moments we can be the worst of all..." A tear escaped the corner of Quinn's eye as she stopped singing and covered her mouth, holding back a sob.

x-x-x-x

Quinn stood leaning in a familiar position against the piano in the auditorium, flicking through old sheets of music while waiting for Rachel. The brunette still hadn't clarified why she wanted to meet Quinn there, but Quinn supposed she must've had a good reason for it. She had just quietly started humming to herself with slight impatience when she felt a presence behind her.  
"Finally, Rachel. You're, like, 15 minutes late. I thought you're always on time."  
She frowned slightly and put the music sheets down when she got no reply in return. "Rachel?" Quinn turned around, her expression quickly turning to surprise. "Oh..."  
Finn stood almost perfectly in centre-stage with his hands in his hoody pockets. "Hey..." He said watching her.  
Quinn stumbled over words in her head as she tried to find something to say. "I was expecting, um, Rachel," she said, biting her lower lip.  
Suddenly, realisation dawned on her. Rachel had never said anything about meeting her here. Quinn almost cursed under her breath as she realised the other girl had set them up.  
"Same..." Finn said, looking confused. Quinn watched as the same look of realisation spread across his face. "Rachel's not coming, is she?"  
"No."  
Finn turned away slightly. "I should probably go then."  
"Don't," Quinn said, quickly taking his hand.  
The tall boy looked down at their hands, frowning unsteadily. "Quinn, I-"  
"Don't talk," Quinn interrupted, looking into his eyes. "Just listen."  
Finn looked like he wanted to say something, but he reluctantly kept his mouth shut.  
She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for singing with Puck, but I just thought..." She tried to arrange her words again, "I saw you with Rachel and I was just so very hurt. When I came here it was because of the consequences of me not standing up for myself. And that day when I saw you with Rachel I finally decided I needed to fight for myself - I couldn't let another guy walk all over me."  
Quinn continued talking as Finn opened his mouth to say something. "And yes, I know you wouldn't do anything like that, but I wasn't thinking properly and I didn't see it that way. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Finn." She looked down at her feet. "I never want to make you or me feel that way again because I... I think I really love you." Her gaze drifted up to meet his again.  
Finn stepped towards her, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Done now?"  
Quinn inwardly sighed in relief at his smile. "Yes."  
Finn hesitantly wrapped his arms securely around her. "I'm sorry too. I guess I shouldn't have used singing with Rachel as revenge. She told me that can ruin a relationship or something." He rubbed his forehead in thought as Quinn smiled slightly.  
"She actually told me the same thing."  
The brunette chuckled. "Looks like she had this planned for a long time."  
Quinn nodded in agreement.  
Finn watched her thoughtfully. "I really love you too. That's why it nearly killed me when I saw you crying in the choir room the other day."  
"Oh... you saw that?"  
"You looked the way I felt - like somebody had punched you in the heart..." He nodded sadly. "I heard you singing too. You really have a beautiful voice." He gave her a sheepish smile.  
Quinn moved her arms to rest around his neck. "Thank you," she replied in a whisper, smiling softly.  
Finn watched her again before leaning in to kiss her tenderly. "I love you," he mumbled after pulling away.  
The blonde felt herself wanting to melt completely into him. She'd missed that soaring feeling from kissing him. Quinn rested her forehead against his, still looking deep into his eyes. "I love you too."  
Finn gave her a dorky smile in return. "So, we're cool?"  
Quinn giggled and messed up his hair with her hand. "We're very cool." She used her arms around Finn's neck to pull him into another kiss which he returned eagerly.  
"Come on," he said a few moments later, "We've got Glee Club, remember?"  
They promptly left the auditorium and spent most of their time holding hands and exchanging quick kisses in rehearsal, receiving threats of 'get a room' from several people in the choir room. The two smiled them off, just happy to have things back the way they were.

**Just a note, but if you've never heard the song 'Wildest Moments' by Jessie Ware then I highly recommend you do. I'll try and write more faster for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A GLEEFUL ROMANCE FOR THE NEW GIRL  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Yes, another update! :D I'm working on my speed, but juggling schoolwork too doesn't make it very easy. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

"Man, I'm actually kind of psyched to be doing Rocky Horror as our school musical this year."  
Finn stood leaning against the metal fence of the school bleachers, tossing a football up the air while his girlfriend sat perched in front of him.  
"Really?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Her gaze drifted off Finn to the Cheerios practising a hard-core routine further down the school field.  
The boy shrugged. "At least it's not something incredibly girly like Alice in Wonderland. Although... you would make a good Alice." He smiled as he paused in his tossing and tucked a strand of Quinn's blonde hair behind her ear.  
She smiled distractedly in reply as she watched the Cheerios intently.  
Finn followed her gaze and looked towards the practise in place. "Cheerleading? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing either."  
Quinn nodded vaguely. "I was on the squad at my old school... that is, until I got pregnant." She sighed quietly. "I guess I miss it in a way. The uniform made me feel in control; contained and secure." She shrugged the memory away.  
Finn remained silent for a moment. "You know, I'm pretty sure Coach Sylvester holds try outs around this time. Maybe you could sign up." He shrugged, looking towards her for a response.  
The blonde smiled slightly. "Thanks for the idea, but I'll pass. The last time I was a cheerleader someone used that as an excuse to take advantage of me. It's caused me too much trouble." She stood from her seat as the bell rang, smiling hopefully at Finn. "Walk me to class?"  
They spent several minutes in silence as they made their way off the field.  
"You know," Finn finally spoke up, "You shouldn't let somebody stop you from doing something you love." He stopped in front of the door outside her class, looking into her eyes. "I'm serious."  
Quinn looked down in thought. He had a point. She used to miss the thrill after every winning football game. Plus, she looked longingly at Santana and the group of Cheerios walking past, she would have more friends...  
"Hello? Earth to Quinn?" Finn waved a hand slightly in front of her face.  
She smiled before returning his gaze. "I'll think about it," Quinn quickly kissed his lips before letting go of his hand and walking into the class.

x-x-x-x

Finn rummaged through his locker several days later after school in a fruitless attempt to find part of his Rocky Horror costume.  
"Hey, stranger..." a flirtatious voice spoke as a hand made its way onto the tall boy's shoulder. "What are you in such a mad panic to find?" Quinn stood on her tiptoes, kissing the back of his neck.  
Finn turned around with a slight smirk on his face. "Well, before you distracted me, I was trying to find my Brad glasses," he said, sliding his arms around her waist.  
"I hate to break your concentration - well," Quinn giggled, "Not really, but I have some news for you. Good and bad news."  
Finn looked surprised. "What kind of news?"  
"Unfortunately, I won't be able to sit and watch your football games anymore."  
"Why?" Finn asked with a look of disappointment.  
"Because," Quinn said, taking her arms out from behind her back and revealing a red box, "I'll be on the side-lines instead." A smile broke out on her face.  
"Meaning?" Suddenly, a look of realisation hit Finn and he grinned too. "Wait, you mean...?"  
Quinn nodded. "Yesterday when you were busy hanging out with the other guys, I convinced Coach Sylvester to give me a chance to try out and..." She took the lid off the box, revealing the cheerleading uniform inside, "She put me on the squad straight away." Quinn pecked his cheek briefly. "You told me to let nothing stop me from what I wanted, so I owe this all to you and in return I have a surprise for you."  
Finn raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?"  
"Hang around after Glee rehearsal on Thursday and I'll show you." She smiled again before turning around and walking off down the hall, leaving Finn watching her in wonder.

x-x-x-x

"Alright," Mr Schue spoke with the infamous clap of his hands, "I'd call that a wrap."  
Five minutes later, after everyone else had left, Quinn sauntered over to Finn who was busy packing his bag that was resting on a seat in the auditorium. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "I've got a surprise for you..."  
Finn couldn't help but smirk. He'd been waiting for this moment all day; spent pencil-tapping moments throughout his Spanish class and others wondering what exactly she had in store for him. And now as he felt Quinn's hot breath on his ear and neck, an involuntary shiver went down his spine. "Oh yeah?" He said, turning around to face her. "What would that be?"  
Quinn took one if his hands in her own and motioned to a make-shift picnic laid out on the stage. "According to a little birdy, you apparently have a thing for picnics inside." A soft smile crept across her face as she pulled him over to the stage.  
Finn chuckled inwardly to himself. "Is that right?" He quickly and slightly awkwardly clambered up onto the stage before holding his hand out for the blonde.  
Quinn giggled slightly. 'My boyfriend, she thought, 'The ever-gentleman and dork.' "Thank you, kind sir," she said jokingly out loud as she climbed up too, smoothing the dress of her Rocky Horror costume afterwards.  
Finn looked over the spread laid out. He couldn't believe that this girl that was so creative, smart, funny and beautiful was his - even dressed in that creepy Rocky Horror way. Maybe the realisation was the cause of his sudden rush of affection as he leaned over and kissed her lips. "This is... amazing," he mumbled as the pair reluctantly broke apart.  
The blonde smiled again, shrugging modestly. "It's just a picnic, Finn."  
"Nothing is never just something when it's with you."  
Quinn blushed, her gaze falling on the blanket spread out. "Do you want to maybe lie down for a bit?" Her eyes locked onto his as Finn caught a look of deeper meaning.  
"Uh, yeah, sure," he stammered in return, his hands habitually sliding themselves into his pockets as a sign of his nerves.  
The blonde sat down on the blanket, slowly lying backwards as she pulled the tall boy forwards gently with his hand towards her. Quinn tipped her head up to meet Finn's lingering lips and she kissed him softly in return.  
"I love you..." Finn said as he found his lips tracing a trail away from her lips and along her cheekbone.  
Quinn closed her eyes at the feeling if him being so close to her. "I love you too," she whispered back, sliding her hands around his back to pull him closer. "I love you, she repeated again while his lips returned to meet hers briefly, "Which is why I wanted to give you this."  
All Finn could do was watch as his girlfriend picked up his hand and placed it on her chest. He gave a quick silent prayer to Grilled-Cheesus for not having to think of the mailman as he pressed his lips against Quinn's with a deeper kiss.  
The girl herself was in heaven for a few more minutes, but she realised they'd have to stop in case someone walked in on them. "Finn," she spoke, slightly breathless as she pulled away, "We need to stop."  
A frown of concern instantly crept across his face. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No," Quinn couldn't help but smile slightly. "It's just we're kind of on school grounds still."  
"Oh," Finn chuckled in realisation, "Right."  
Quinn smiled again before opening the basket next to her and pulled out a carton of Cookies and Cream ice cream. "Nobody noticed I raided the lunch ladies' private stock." She soon produced two spoons and peeled off the lid. "I also found strawberries, but they'll have to be eaten after otherwise this will melt."  
"Awesome," Finn grinned as he dug the spoon Quinn had given him into the ice cream.  
Quinn giggled, licking the ice cream off her own spoon like it was a lollipop. Before she could protest, Finn took out his phone and snapped a quick picture.  
"That's so going on Facebook," he laughed. "You'll win an award for being the cutest ice cream eater of the year."  
Quinn couldn't help but see the funny side. "Of course," she remarked, flipping the wig on her head, earning a laugh from Finn.  
The rest of the evening sped by and before they knew it the couple had to pack everything up and kiss their goodbyes.  
Later, when she logged onto Facebook, Quinn quickly found the picture Finn had taken of her licking the spoon.  
'The classiest date I've ever been on,' he'd captioned it.  
Quinn Fabray and 10 others liked this.  
Quinn was scrolling through the list of people who'd liked it when she saw something that made her heart stop.  
But it wasn't nearly as frightening as the message she found in her inbox:

**Elliot Jackson**  
Hey, babe. ;)

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuun. Cliff-hanger alert! Hope you all remember who Elliot is; otherwise you might want to read back and refresh your memories… Read and review because I love getting feedback and 'constructive criticism' – it inspires me to write more. :D**


End file.
